La chica del dragón
by emiliaaa-cullen
Summary: Misao y Kurama se conocen hace siglos, hubo sentimientos muy grandes de por medio pero tuvieron que separarse durante mucho tiempo, ahora se reencontraran pero en distintos cuerpos, volverá a ser todo como antes? Es la historia con la aparición de un nuevo personaje que cambiara muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

La pareja de recién casados caminaba por un camino perdido en medio del bosque, de buenas a repente la mujer se detuvo por completo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego mirar a su marido, por lo que habían dicho los nativos cruzar esa isla, ubicada en algún lugar del Mar Caribe y el Océano Atlántico, en la que estaban pasando su luna de miel, no llevaba más de una hora. Cuando le habían dicho esto había decidido ir a las playas del otro lado del lugar para alimentar su espíritu aventurero, pero ahora que prestaba atención llevaba más de cuatro horas caminando y el lugar donde pisaban no era un camino, más bien estaba perdidos en medio de los arboles.

— ¿Estas seguro que este es el camino correcto? —preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado, mirando a su marido con sus ojos grises. Este se detuvo y la miró con esa cara que ella ya tan bien conocía, esa que indicaba que el que hablaba era su orgullo.

—Claro que sí —respondió para luego sonreírle. Estaba cien por ciento segura que su esposo no tenía ni idea donde estaba parado. De repente a lo lejos pudo ver que entre los árboles había una gran construcción de piedra.

— ¡Mira! —exclamó—, quizás podamos pedir ayuda —completó mientras señalaba con su dedo lo que había descubierto. Su marido siguió el dedo de su mujer con la mirada y descubrió que se refería a aquella construcción no muy lejos de ellos.

—Quizás viva algún nativo y pueda decirnos como volver —indicó mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano y comenzaba a tirar de ella para llevarla hasta el lugar que había descubierto, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que era poco probable que alguien viviera allí. La construcción estaba algo abandonada, y tenía una única ventana sobre la pared del fondo; pero de todas maneras se notaba que era visitada con cierta frecuencia, ya que la maleza que crecía en la pared era muy pequeña, alguien se encargaba de sacarla. La puerta de entrada era de una pesada y gruesa madera oscura, pero por el desgaste del tiempo con algunos empujones esta cedió.

—Creo que no deberíamos entrar —dijo asustada, mirando como su marido daba unos pasos hacia adentro, la idea de pedir ayuda en ese lugar le había dejado de agradar cuando se dio cuenta que aquello no era una casa y a verlo por dentro confirmo lo que estaba pensando. El lugar no era muy ancho, pero si largo, constaba de una única habitación y no tenía muebles, a eceptuar del que parecía ser un altar ubicado en el fondo de la construcción, este estaba rodeado de flores y otras cosas que servían de ofrendas y era iluminado por algunas velas y la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana—. Esto es un santuario, deberíamos respetarlo —informó tomando a su marido del brazo.

—No vamos a hacer nada malo —respondió para seguir acercándose. La mujer aún temeraria volvió sobre sus pasos y se acerco hasta unas flores silvestres que daría como ofrenda para que la gente del lugar no se ofendiera porque irrumpieron en su lugar sagrado. Luego se acerco a su marido casi corriendo sin disimular que le daba tanto miedo estar allí adentro como quedarse afuera sola.

Cuando llegaron hasta el altar la pareja quedo sorprendida por lo que estaban viendo, la mujer soltó las flores sobre el mismo para con sus manos ahogar un grito producido por el espanto. Sobre aquel altar yacía una joven de cabello castaño y piel blanca, pero no lo suficientemente blanca como debería estar si estuviera muerta. Al terminar de acercarse quedaron aún más sorprendidos, la joven además tenía entre su pelo un par de orejas de gato de color café con leche y desde abajo de su cuerpo descansando a su lado se encontraba una cola del mismo color, ambos la recorrieron con la mirada y notaron que sus manos acababan en unas largas uñas y que en su mano izquierda tenía un tatuaje de un dragón rodeado por fuego. La mujer con delicadeza movió el pelo de la chica para descubrir que no había orejas de humano y cuando toco las que estaba en su cabeza pudo ver que eran reales y que estas estaban tibias.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —comentó la mujer asustada y preguntándose que era todo eso. Su marido la miró mientras que se acercaba al pecho de la chica, para momentos después apoyar su oreja sobre este. Al llegar a esa posición abrió los ojos mirando a su mujer.

—Esta viva —dijo al sentir el leve latido del corazón de la chica y además percibir sobre su frente el tibio aliento de la joven.

De la nada la joven comenzó a mover los parpados y al abrir los ojos dejo ver unos brillantes y felinos ojos marrones; mirando a todos lados desorienta empezó a enderezarse en su lugar, mientras tanto la pareja asustada comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás sin sacarle la vista de en sima al ser que se estaba parando no muy lejos de ellos. Cuando la joven termino de pararse miró a todos lados tratando de descubrir en donde estaba. En su recorrido pudo ver a la pareja que se movía sigilosamente y planto su mirada en ellos, quien de repente no pudieron moverse más. Asustada la mujer comenzó a llorar sin saber si era por el miedo que tenía o por ese demonio que no podían moverse.

— ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y qué año es? —preguntó con la mirada clavada en ellos sonriendo de lado.

—Estas en el caribe y es el año 2014 —respondió el hombre. Ella enarco una ceja analizando lo que había oído, la última vez que ella recordaba una fecha era en el año 1974, es decir, cuarenta años atrás. Recordaba haber sido herida por un cazador y dada por muerta por este, pero nada más, calculaba que su padre le había dado este lugar para que se recuperara de las heridas causadas por ese maldito, aunque estaba segura que no había sido el tiempo suficiente debido a su falta de energía. Cuando intento hacer un paso más su cuerpo fallo y casi se desmoronaba, necesitaba urgente un cuerpo. Miró a la mujer que tembló ante su fría mirada, pero no era buena idea por más que ella fuera una nekomusume y una de sus habilidades propia de esa clase fuera apoderarse de otros cuerpo, esa mujer era muy atlética y estaba en muy buena forma y ella no estaba en sus mejores momentos para luchar contra alguien así por más que fuera una simple humana. Debería buscar algo más fácil pensó mientras se transformaba en una bola blanca. Los dos humanos quedaron atónitos ante la bola blanca que luego de pasar por sobre sus cabezas se perdió en el cielo, al desaparecer eso al fin pudieron moverse y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo. En menos de veinte minutos llegaron al pueblo gritando y llamando la atención de todos.

—La chica era un monstruo —grito ella— y la bola blanca —completó él. Todos los que estaba presentes los miraban como si fueran unos locos, pero la gran mayoría de las personas propias de aquel lugar sabía de que hablaban y comenzaron a preocuparse gravemente. Aquella joven con rasgos felinos, llamada Misao había sido dado a ellos para que la protegieran de todos y de todo durante el tiempo que tardara en recuperarse, siendo el tiempo estimado cien años, a cambió el pueblo tendría la protección de los dioses; ahora que la mujer gato había sido sacada de su sueño y esta había huido temían a la furia de los dioses.

Japón

La gente se amontonaba para observar como paramédicos y bomberos corrían de un lado a otros asistiendo a los heridos en un terrible accidente que había tenido lugar momentos atrás; dos autos había colisionado haciendo que uno chocara contra un poste y abollara el chasis de este y el segundo se había volteado por completo. En el primero iban dos jóvenes de no más de veinte años, ambos tenían algunas heridas pero estarían bien, en cambio los del otro auto no había tenido la misma suerte, en este iban una familia formada por un matrimonio y su única hija. El matrimonio había muerto en el momento del choque, pero la hija de no más de quince años, que en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por los médicos se había salvado pero estaba en estado critico.

Mientras la joven estaba siendo acomodada en la camilla, esta comenzó a entrar en paro, producido por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, la gente corría de un lado para el otro formando un desorden organizado, fue cuando pensaron que la chica no podría ser salvada que una luz apareció en el cielo dejando a todo el mundo sin habla, lentamente esta bajo hasta entrar en el cuerpo de la chica que momentos después se sentó desorienta mirando hacia todos lados para después sonreír de lado.

Todo aquel que había visto lo sucedido decía que había sido un milagro y hasta los médicos empezaron a creer que era verdad. La joven había sido trasladada al hospital, ya que tenía profundas heridas en la cabeza, abdomen y pierna, pero estas heridas al cabo de tres días habían sanado por completo casi al punto de parecer que nunca había sido herida en ese lugar. De todas manera los médicos decidieron dejarla una una semana ingresada en el hospital para controlarla físicamente y para que asistentes psicológicos hablara con ella por lo de sus padres. Una vez que ella fue atendida correctamente se le informo lo sucedido con sus padres y a los médicos y a todos sus conocidos le preocupo su reacción, mejor dicho su falta de ella. La joven no lloro ni dijo nada respecto a la noticia y eso preocupaba a todos lo que las rodeaban.

Habían pasado tres meses del accidente, la joven conocida como Milidy Inakegui había sido de alta por pedido suyo, una semana después del mismo justificándose con que ella se encontraba perfectamente bien. Todos los que la conocían notaban el gran cambio de personalidad que estaba había sufrido, pero trataban de entenderla porque no era fácil para nadie sobre llevar un cambio así en su vida. Ella seguiría su vida en su ciudad natal hasta que su tío terminara de organizar todo para llevarla con él. Ese sería su último día allí y ella lo había aceptado sin ningún problema porque decía que nada la ataba a ese lugar.

—Milidy —la llamó un chico desde la puerta del aula, esta sentada en su banco apenas giro la cabeza dándole a entender que lo había escuchado. El joven se sentó en su lugar junto a ella y la miró con dulzura— ¿Cómo estas? —le preguntó como todas las mañanas cuando llegaba a clases. Quien él creía que era Milidy levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Desde aquel accidente lo único que quedaba de Milidy Inakegui era su cuerpo, no era por las cosa que había vivido que su personalidad había cambiado tanto, era por el echo de que ya no era, literalmente la misma persona, quien ella era realmente ahora era Misao, que al ver el cuerpo débil de la chica uso la oportunidad para tomar su lugar.

—Eh estado mejor —respondió con su habitual vos. Misao sentía pena por ese chico, que por lo que entendía era el novio de Milidy, se veía que la amaba mucho y recordó por unos instantes como ella había sido amada en el pasado y se preguntó donde estaría él ahora.

—Estas muy cambiada —repitió como todas las mañana. El joven recordó a la chica de la cual se había enamorado, dulce, atenta y amable; mientras que ahora era fría, calculadora y de mal carácter, trataba de creer que era por lo que le había sucedido, pero le dolía admitir que la estaba perdiendo— ¿Todavía sientes algo por mi? —preguntó tomándola de la mano, la joven miró el contacto pensando que el chico, a pesar de que para ella a los humanos no eran sus seres favoritos, era bastante agradable.

—Eres un buen chico y te mereces ser feliz —comenzó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, pensando que le debía Milidy dejar que por lo menos la relación con ese chico rubio de ojos celeste terminara bien—. Hoy me voy a ir a otra ciudad y quizás pase mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver o pueda que no nos volvamos a ver —el chico la miró con tristeza, pero asentía dándole a entender que comprendía su punto y con eso pudo ver minimamente lo que ella había sido.

—Podemos ser amigos ¿Verdad? —preguntó nervioso, no la quería perder, sabía que quizás no se volvieran a ver, pero esperaba que si y que pudieran volver a tener aquello que se estaba perdiendo.

—Claro —exclamó— puede que algún día pueda venir a visitarlos o tu a mi —dijo para hacer sentir mejor al chico, sintiéndose orgullosa por lo que había podido lograr. En ese tiempo viviendo con humanos había aprendido bastante de ellos y de sus costumbres pero cuando su nuevo cuerpo recuperara sus poderes volvería al Reikai y no volvería a ver a ese chico ni a ningún otro humano. Mientras pensaba eso la chica se miró su mano izquierda pensando que cuando su marca volviera a parecer iba a tener el poder suficiente para ir al mundo espiritual. En esos tres mese lo único que había podido recuperar con largas horas de entrenamiento era su velocidad y su capacidad para manejar los wakizashis y apenas había podido invocar al Kaji sei, era solo cuestión de tiempo para ser la misma de antes.

Ya era de madrugada cuando Misao llegaba a su nueva ciudad sentada en asiento de copiloto del auto que manejaba su tío Tsubasa Inakegui, hermano menor del padre de Milidy. Ambos había viajado casi todo el camino en un cómodo silencio y la joven pensaba que había algunos humanos rescatables. Su tío solo le hablaba para preguntarle algunas cosas pero no la presionaba ni le decía cada dos segundo lo cambiada que estaba, quedo sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba manteniendo una buena conversación con ese hombre y sonrió quizás no fuera tan malo. Cuando llego a su nueva casa, que en realidad era un departamento, pensó en la sensación que tuvo en el primer instante que puso un pie en el suelo de esa ciudad sintió gran cantidad de energía que rodeaba el lugar dejándola totalmente estupefacta.

Esa misma mañana tenía que ir a la escuela, por más que su tío le permitía faltar ese día prefería estar fuera para poder seguir entrenando antes de volver y buscar alguna entrada al Reikai. Mientras se ponía su uniforme rojo se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su nueva habitación, nunca se había puesto a mirar detenidamente como era su nuevo cuerpo. Milidy era bastante alta para ser mujer, mediría al rededor de un metro setenta, tenía una figura estilizada y atlética quizás fuera por su duro entrenamiento, tenía unos redondeados y respingados pechos que llamaban bastante la atención. Su cabello era negro y lacio, llegaba casi a sus caderas y su frente era cubierta por un flequillo recto, debajo de este se escondían unas redondeas cejas, sus ojos eran de un color verde opaco y su nariz era respingada. Estaba muy conforme con el cuerpo que había tomado.

Iba caminando hacia lo que sería su nueva escuela cuando se cruzó a un chico de uniforme verde que caminaba despreocupado con las manos de tras de la cabeza, distraida por mirarlo tanto se lo choco, tranquilamente pudo haber echo un salto y caer parada pero no todos los humanos tenían tanta agilidad por lo que cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe; pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos el chico al que venía mirando se encontraba frente a ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, el joven tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones y sorprendente mente una enorme cantidad de reiki.

—Muchas gracias —dijo mientras se enderezaba pero siempre quedando entre los brazos del chico, este que se mantenía serio hizo un gesto raro que hizo que la chica riera.

—No hay de que, se que es difícil no distraerse mirándome —agregó despreocupadamente haciendo que la chica se riera mas fuerte.

—Yusuke —llamó una voz de mujer a lo lejos, por lo que el joven la soltó de golpe y se voltio para mirar a la chica que lo llamaba, Misao sonrió pensando que de seguro aquella jovencita era la novia de aquel chico llamado Yusuke.

—Me tengo que ir —exclamó mientras agitaba su mano y corría hasta donde estaba la chica. Misao siguió su camino a la escuela pensando que es chico era digno de investigar.

Misao se encontraba hablando con la que parecía ser la directora de la escuela, era una mujer bastante agradable pero parecía estar algo loca, tenía unos anteojos redondos, pelo rubio bastante desaliñado y sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo demasiado llamativo. La mujer de la que ya no recordaba el nombre le explicaba cada una de las cosas que debería saber, Misao la miró una vez más y luego se distrajo mirando por la ventana de la sala en donde estaban.

—Señorita Inakegui —la llamó la mujer, esta reaccionó y la miró tratando de hacerle creer que siempre la había estado escuchando—. La llame varias veces, parece como si no fuera su verdadero nombre —comentó para luego soltar una molesta carcajada, la morocha se tenso en su asiento, queriendo interpretar a esa mujer, los humanos era muy raros por lo que le costaba saber si bromeaban o no—. Vamos linda era una broma —dijo la mujer haciendo que Misao se relajara—. Ven te acompañara a tu salón —agregó mientras se paraba, Misao la imitó y la siguió hasta lo que debía de ser su nuevo salón de clases.

—Chicos —grito la mujer para que todos le prestaran atención—-. Hoy tendrán una nueva compañera —indicó señalando a la chica que hizo un paso al frente con la cabeza bien erguida y mirando a todos analíticamente—. Puedes presentarte linda —luego de darle un empujoncito la mujer se fue del salón dejándola en aquel lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer, sabía que debía hablar como Milidy, porque si decía algo muy propio de ella sería raro.

—Soy Milidy Inakegui, tengo 15 años y vivo con mi tío —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, odiaba estas cosas de los humanos, para que necesitaban tanta formalidad.

—Muy bien puedes sentarte —le indicó la profesora al ver que la chica no diría nada mas—. Minamino levanta la mano por favor —cuando la humana dijo eso para indicarle donde sentarse la mirada de ese joven y la suya se cruzaron por unos segundos dejándola confundida, involuntariamente camino hasta su lugar y se sentó pensando que esa mirada intensa ya la había visto con anterioridad. Pero nunca había visto a ese joven de pelo largo de color rojo y unos profundos ojos verdes esmeralda—. Saquen sus libros y empiecen con los ejercicios de la página 129 —Misao volvió en si cuando escucho hablar a la mujer y comenzó a mirar su mochila, para tratar de descifrar cual de los siete libros que llevaba era el correcto.

—Es el de tapa roja —escuchó que una voz masculina le decía desde sus espaldas, ella se volteó y se encontró que el hermoso pelirrojo le sonría mostrándole su libro— Soy Shuichi Minamino —se presento respetuosamente.

—Milidy Inakegui —respondió ella—, gracias por la ayuda —agrego señalando el libro mientras sonreía.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y el resto del día también. Cerca de las siete Misao se paro en el techo del edificio donde ella vivía para buscar la energía del chico de la mañana, en su cuerpo habría sido más rápido, pero de todas maneras acabo de unos minutos encontroó al reiki del chico que estaba acompañado por tres demonios, de los cuales dos disimulaban bastante bien su energía. Con gran velocidad se encamino hasta donde estaba aquel extraño joven, al llegar se quedo parada sobre un árbol que la dejaba bien oculta de los presentes. Efectivamente había tres demonios, pero hubo uno que llamo su atención era alto, pelirrojo y llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela, enfoco su vista y quedo sorprendida ¿Qué hacía Shuichi Minamino allí?

—Me retiro caballeros —informó el pelirrojo para después salir del lugar a gran velocidad, impidiendo que alguno de los otros presentes pudieran decir algo.

—Espera Kurama —exclamó enojado el otro demonio de baja estatura y cabello negro. Misao recordaba a ese Yokai llamado Hiei, pero no era eso lo que la dejo sin palabras era escuchar el nombre de Kurama después de tanto tiempo y que a quien ella recordaba siendo un Kyubi frío, controlador y un poco déspota ahora era un humano, uno con el que ella compartiría todos los días un aula de clase. Sentía que el corazón se le paraba, estaba estupefacta, feliz y quizás triste a la vez, no sabía como sentirse al volver a saber de el después de tantos años sin saber de él, pero había de algo que estaba segura, lo amaba, siempre lo amaría.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes, solo MisaoMilidy que es de mi propia invención.

La historia será modificada y algunas personalidades también.

Espero que les guste, Yu Yu hakusho es mi anime favorito y hace mucho que quería escribir esta historia.

Saludos

Emi :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Yusuke Urameshi, un joven de 14 años que había sido revivido para trabajar como detective del mundo de los espíritus, se sentó en su cama analizando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se le encargo que recuperara tres tesoros muy importantes para el Reikai y que afectaban al mundo de los humanos si eran mal utilizados, una esfera que robaba almas, sobre todo la de los niños, llamada Gakidama; un espejo que concede deseos a cambio de algo, conocida por Ankokukyo y una espada, que podía convertir a los humanos en demonios si eran heridas por esta, la Kooma. El primer tesoro había sido recuperado, este lo tenía un demonio llamado Goki, que comía almas; Yusuke peleó con este y con un poco de dificultad pudo derrotarlo y recuperar lo que este había robado.

El pelinegro rememoraba la pelea con atención y recordaba a la perfección cada palabra que el demonio había ducho, pero había algo en especial que había llamado su atención, el demonio le dijo que el estaba haciendo trampa porque había venido acompañado y aquel que lo estuviera apoyando a escondidas era muy fuerte. En un momento cuando Botan apareció pensó que lo decía por ella, pero luego al poner más atención se dio cuenta que esa persona seguía allí observando la pelea y se preguntó quién era. Pensó en otro demonio aliado de sus enemigos, pero si así fuera, Goki lo conocería y podría haberlo matado cuando quisiera mientras se enfrentaba al demonio o cuando después de vencerlo había quedado sin energía.

Ese día tenía que encontrarse con Kurama quien le había dicho que su intención no era pelear, Botan no estaba muy confiada pero el iría de todas maneras, sentía que podía confiar en el.

Esa misma tarde, cuando estaba por caer la noche Yusuke se encontró con Kurama en el lugar indicado, este era un hospital por lo que Yusuke lo miró extrañado, esperando una explicación. Kurama guió al detective hasta el interior de lugar y luego hasta una habitación donde una mujer de cabello negro estaba recostada con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Luego de unos minutos ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al tejado donde llegaría a un acuerdo o donde pelearían.

—Te daré el espejo pero luego de usarlo —comentó Kurama. Yusuke lo miró sorprendido, no estaba seguro para que quería usarlo pero tenía un mal presentimientos—. Mi madre esta muy enferma y quiero salvarla, le debo mucho, hace 15 años cuando fui herido mi alma se fusionó con un niño que estaba por nacer y ella me crió y cuido de mi y es hora que le devuelva el favor —le contó el joven algo a penado.

—Pero tienes que dar algo a cambio —indicó Yusuke, cuando el otro joven bajo la cabeza entendió que era lo que había que dar a cambio de que cumpliera tu deseo. Iba reprocharle en el momento en que volvió a sentir aquella presencia no muy lejos de allí. Este miraba de reojo tratando de ubicar de donde venía esa energía.

—También lo sentiste —comentó Kurama totalmente pasible. El joven había estado desde que había llegado allí, sintiendo esa energía desde algún lugar cerca del hospital, la persona que los observaba era muy buena para esconderse, sentía el poder porque esa persona quería, pero no podía ubicar en que punto exacto estaba esa persona, recordó a una persona que podía hacer eso pero luego tristemente recordó que era imposible que ella estuviera allí vigilando lo y jugando con él, algo muy propio de ella.

De la nada una enfermera salio al exterior para informar que la señora Minamino estaba muy delicada y había tenido una recaída que podía causar su muerte, desde que Kurama escucho eso todo paso bastante rápido, sin pensarlo saco el espejo y le pidió que cumpliera su deseo y cuando este accedió y comenzó a absorber la energía de este; Yusuke decidido y sin pensarlo mucho se arrodillo junto a espejo.

—Toma mi vida a cambio que la de él —exigió Yusuke y el espejo comenzó a absorber la energía de él también —Tu crees que tu madre prefiere vivir en un mundo que no estés, no tienes idea los que es el llanto de una madre —exclamó Yusuke cuando Kurama intentó convencerlo de que soltara el espejo. El joven detective pensaba en su madre llorando su muerte una y otra vez mientras se aferraba más al espejo. Pasado unos segundos más el espejo dejo de sacarle sus energías y no mucho después la enfermera volvió a aparecer para informar que la mujer se estaba recuperando a gran velocidad y que parecía ser que se salvaría.

No muy lejos de allí, a dos techos de distancia para ser exactos, parada sobre la cornisa de este se encontraba Misao mirando atentamente. Ella había decidido seguir observando a Yusuke, ya que le daba mucha intriga y también quería confirmar que Kurama realmente era aquel joven. Estaba sorprendida, al ver que efectivamente aquel el era el Yokai que había conocido trescientos años atrás y con él que había convivido más de docientos. Era feliz de volver a encontrarlo, cuando ella había pensado que no se volverían a encontrar por mucho tiempo, pero al haber estado tanto tiempo en ese cuerpo y viviendo con los humanos se había ablandado. De todas maneras cuando él decidió sacrificarse por esa mujer el corazón casi se le rompe en pedazos, no podía perderle de nuevo, sabía que sonaba egoísta. Luego cuando el otro chico se sacrifico se sintió mejor y a la vez mas interesada en aquel muchacho. Al parecer el espejo decidió dejarlos vivir a ambos por lo que el chico todavía tenía que enfrentarse a Hiei, este demonio era muy fuerte y dudaba que el humano pudiera vencerlo. Ella había conocido a Hiei en un pasado, habían tenido la posibilidad de enfrentarse antes y después de que se pusiera el Jagan y estaba bastante segura que al detective se le complicaría en esta pelea. Pensó en quien hubiera sido el responsable que ese muchacho fuera el detective del mundo espiritual estaba mal de la cabeza, se notaba que el joven tenía potencial pero era aún un niño.

Al día siguiente mientras estaban en clases Misao se debatía en decirle la verdad o no a Kurama y además se encontraba pensando en que diferencias y similitudes tenían el antiguo Kurama y este. Después de mucho debatir había decidido no decirle quien era y esperar a que él se diera cuenta, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, no era fácil que la reconociera estando es ese cuerpo y sin sus poderes, solo tenía su personalidad para que el viera quien era ella, estaba segura que no tardaría mucho tiempo ya que él siempre se había caracterizado en ser muy analítico e inteligente y es algo que aún mantenía.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo la joven de cabello negro tomo sus cosas y prácticamente huyo al techo de la escuela, no quería que se repitiera el interrogatorio del día anterior en que todos sus compañeros le preguntaban cada detalle de su vida privada, ademas que nunca le había gustado mucho todo eso de contar sus cosas había varios casos en los que no sabía que responder, en algunos podía mentir sin saber como sería lo que respondería Milidy, pero en otros se quedaba de piedra sin saber que respondería un nigen.

Al llegar al techo de la escuela se sentó en el piso recostada contra la pared y comenzó a comer lo que su tío había echo para ella, le encsntaba todo lo que hacia su tío y pensaba que la comida humana era algo muy delicioso y a lo que mas fácil se estaba acostumbrando, luego de que termino la chica miro la hora, todavía tenía un largo rato de descanso, cerro los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás y en esa posición volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar el cielo. No estuvo mucho así cuando sonriente tomo un estuche negro y de allí saco un hermoso violín de madera oscura. Cuando había encontrado el instrumento de entre las cosas de Milidy se había puesto muy feliz, ella tocaba el violín hace años, recordaba que aquel instrumento era muy poco reconocido cuando tomo un por primera vez. Se acomodo el instrumento bajo su mentón y con completa tranquilidad comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, casi podía decir desde que había nacido.

—Tocas muy bien —dijo una voz de hombre junto a ella, esta dejo de tocar y levanto la vista para encontrarse a Kurama frente a ella. El joven se sentó junto a ella sonriente y comenzó a saborear su comida—. ¿Escapando de los demás? —preguntó mirándola mientras comía— Siempre vengo a comer aquí es el lugar mas tranquilo del edificio.

—Si, ayer me volvieron loca —comentó nerviosa apoyando su violín sobre su respectiva funda.

—Suelen ser bastantes exuberantes, sobre todo cuando hay alguien nuevo —comentó con tranquilidad mientras que a Misao se le ponía la piel de gallina por la cercanía y el recuerdo de lo que había sido el día anterior.

—¿Cómo esta tu madre? —pregunto Misao inconscientemente y no paso ni medio segundo que termino de decirlo que se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, se quería golpear a ella misma por ser tan torpe, que demonios le pasaba.

—¿Cómo es qué? —comenzó a preguntar Kurama confundido, él no había hablado con nadie de la escuela sobre el estado de su madre, por lo que le sorprendía que ella supiera algo de eso.

—O tu padre, o tu hermano o quizás estabas por ti, no lo se —dijo de forma acelerada confundiendo más al chico, este enarco una ceja y miró a la chica que sonreía exageradamente como si estuviera nerviosa— Es que ayer pase con mi tío por la puerta del hospital, estábamos yendo a buscar algo para comer y te vi —el rostro de ambos se relajaron y el chico asintió dando le a entender que ahora si comprendía.

—Estaba por mi madre, estaba enferma —le contó sorprendiéndose a si mismo. El nunca le contaba sus cosas a nadie.

— ¿Y cómo esta ahora? —preguntó Misao tratando de saber si el ankokukyo había cumplido su deseo.

—Esta muy bien, los médicos dicen que su recuperación parece un milagro —la joven miró al joven fijamente, era extraño ver a Kurama hablar de esa manera de un humano del que además se notaba que le sentía una gran cariño. Cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pero siempre conscientes de que el otro estaba allí, el silencio que se había formado era muy cómodo o por lo menos para Misao que había llegado a acostumbrarse muy bien al silencio de él.

— ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? —preguntó el joven de la nada haciendo saltar en su lugar a Misao, esta se preguntó si el había hablado porque el silencio los incomodaba o solo porque realmente quería saber eso, no sabía cual de las dos eran pero con él ambas eran muy posibles ya que hablar de flores era un tema muy importante a su parecer.

—Siempre me gustaron mucho los lirios, porque me recuerdan a mi madre, pero también me gustan las rosas desde que alguien muy importante para mí me regalaba una cada día —le respondió dándole lentamente algunas pistas, el sabía las flores que le gustaban y porque, pero no tenía porque darse cuenta tan rápido y por tan ínfimo detalle. El joven se veía pensativo pensando en aquella persona que le gustaban las mismas flores y que para él había sido tan importante.

—¿Sabes? Las rosas rojas en el idioma de las flores significan amor para toda la vida —comentó haciendo que Misao lo mirara fijamente, esas palabras le hicieron recordar aquel día en que por primera vez él le dio una rosa.

Flash Back

Dos Yokais estaba sentados cerca de la orilla de un río, ambos tenían mucho calor, porque hasta segundos anteriores había estado luchando con algunos demonios que buscaban gloria y fama peleando con ellos. Aquellos demonios buscaban enfrentarse a ellos, para vencerlos y luego ser reconocidos en todos lados por poder matar a tan fuertes demonios. Uno de ellos era un kyuubi de cuatro colas, que en ese momento estaba en su forma semi humana, tenía cabello plateado y largo y entre este estaban sus orejas de zorro del mismo color, entre su ropa blanca, que tapaba un cuerpo musculoso, se escapaba una larga cola de zorro, sus ojos friíos y calculadores eran color oro, este demonio era conocido como Yoko Kurama, famoso bandido, capaz de escabullirse en cualquier lado, además este era muy fuerte y ágil, capaz de vencer a la mayoría de los oponentes que se cruzaran en su camino. A su lado se encontraba su compañera desde ya bastantes años, esta era una Nekomusume, su pelo era color chocolate y sus ojos también, entres su pelo lacio se veían su orejas color café con leche al igual que su cola que salia por entre su ropa, esta era un traje de batalla rojo, que usaba desprendido en la parte del cuello, este estaba abierto a ambos lados dejando sus esveltas piernas al descubierto, lo único que las tapaba un poco era un pantalón negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, esta joven era conocida como Misao, hija del gran rey Enma y una Nekomusume llamada Yuki. Misao era reconocida por sus habilidades más que por hija de quien era, ya que hace mucho esta había dejado el mundo espiritual, tenía habilidades típicas de los Yokai de su estilo, era veloz como muy pocos y tenía una gran habilidad para esconderse , ademas era muy zagas y perspicaz, también ella tenía una gran habilidad en el manejo de wakizashis, una de las cosas por la que más era reconocida, ella solo sacaba uno de estos y luego de una series de movimientos podía hacer que apareciera otro más, cosa que siempre hacia antes de pelear.

De la nada Kurama salto al agua salpicándola y haciendo que la chica se enfureciera, no tenía mucha afinidad con grandes concentraciones de agua, solo lo soportaba cuando era muy necesario. Mientras su compañero se refresca ella se recostó sobre el pasto mirando el cielo y pensando en el tiempo que llevaba con Yoko, hace unos treinta años lo había conocido y decidido que tenía que irse y él la acepto a su lado, en un principio estaban juntos por conveniencia porque sabían que era mejor tenerse como aliados que ser enemigos, luego se empezó a formar una extraña amistad, con la que ambos estaban muy conformes, ambos se conocían, más de lo que cualquier persona había llegado a conocerlos, pero solo hablaban lo necesario y estaba bien, pero sin saber porque Misao comenzó a necesitar más que eso de él, sabía que nunca sería expresivo con ella,no le diría que la amaba, ni la abrazaría, pero lo amaba y no podía evitarlo, ella lo aceptaba como era, pero ya no soportaba ver como se llevaba a otras mujeres a la cama, y preguntarse una y otra vez ¿por qué a ella no? ¿Sería por qué la consideraba una amiga y no quería perderle? eso era algo, minimamente de lo que ella deseaba.

De la nada sintió como unas gotas caían sobre ella y sabía que junto a ella se encontraba el demonio que le robaba cada segundo de pensamiento. Cuando abrió los ojos allí estaba él mirandola con su rostro serio y pensativo. El yokai se sentó junto a la chica que momentos después se enderezó para estar a la misma altura y porque ya no quería que él la salpicara con el agua que recorría su pelo.

— ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? —preguntó de la nada sin dejar de mirar al río, la chica levanto la cabeza y lo miró, era raro que el le preguntara esas cosas, solían tener otras conversaciones y aquellas que hablaban sobre gustos o cosas personales eran iniciadas por ella.

—Me gustan los lirios porque me recuerdan a mi madre —respondió recordando a su querida madre la cual abía muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás. Yoko asentía y ahora mirándola con ojos penetrantes saco de atrás de su cabello una rosa roja y se la dio— las rosas también me gustan —agregó sonriendo con nervios, era muy extraña esa situación y no sabía que responder—. Gracias.

—¿Sabes? En el lenguaje de las flores las rosas rojas significan amor para toda la vida —Misao se sonrojo queriendo creer que el había querido decir eso al darle la flor, que la amaría toda la vida, como ella a él; mientras que el sonreía viendo la reacción de la chica. El nunca había conocido la forma de expresar un sentimiento como el que sentía por ella, es más estaba seguro que era la primera vez que sentía eso. Por lo que entendía el estaba enamorado de ella y sabía que si le daba esa flor ella lo entendería y si ella lo correspondía sabría que nunca podría pretender mucho de él, podría amarla, pero tardaría mucho en poder expresarlo de una forma cariñosa, como ella se lo merecía.

Fin Flash back

Desde ese día en adelante Kurama le dio cada día que compartieron juntos una rosa a Misao, había días en los que le regalaba un lirio porque se veía feliz con esa flor entre las manos, pero nunca pasaba mucho tiempo sin que el le diera una Rosa. Ambos recordaban la situación como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo, los dos pensaban en lo mismo sin saberlo y ambos estaban bastante tristes cuando sonó la campana, Kurama se paro de un salto y les tendió las manos para ayudarla a pararse, al entrar en contacto sus manos, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo extraño pero ninguno soltó al otro. Kurama pegó un tirón para pararla pero por algún motivo quedaron demasiado cerca, ambos se miraban a los ojos y de a momentos se miraban los labios. Los dos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente metidos en su propia burbuja.

—Lo siento, no puedo, prometí que siempre la amaría —dijo Kurama alejándola por los hombros cuando se dio cuenta lo que había estado a punto de hacer— Y siempre cumplo mis promesa —agregó mientras se alejaba de la chica y comenzaba a caminar hacia la escalera para volver a su salón, se sentía mal por la chica que se había quedado allí parada con un gesto indescifrable sin decir nada y sin moverse, pero también se sentía mal porque había estado a punto de besar a otra mujer, cuando le había prometido a aquella Yokai después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, cuando tuvieron que separarse, por más que no estuvieran juntos eél la amaría hasta después de la muerte.

Misao se quedó parada en el mismo lugar analizando la situación, sin saber si era bueno o malo lo que acaba de pasar, le habría gustado que la besara, volver a sentirlo después de tanto tiempo había sido fascinante, aunque no estuvieran en sus cuerpos naturales se sentía igual a como era años atrás cuando viajaban juntos. Por otro lado habría sido malo el había prometido amarla siempre, aunque no faltaría a su promesa por un simple beso y porque básicamente era la misma persona, el no lo sabía y si un beso era demasiado para él, quería decir que ese beso no dado tenía mas resonancia en él de lo que le gustaría. Cada vez más se convencía que tenía que probarlo y dejar que el solo se diera cuenta que era ella aunque sabía que jugaba con fuego y podía quemarse gravemente.

* * *

><p>La pelea contra Hiei sorprendió a Misao que como siempre observaba a lo lejos, esta vez no había dejado que ninguno sintiera su presencia porque esta era una pelea de vida o muerte, en algunos momentos había estado a punto de ir a intervenir, como cuando Botan, aquella joven de pelo azul que parecía ser una enviada del mundo espiritual intentaba salvar a la joven humana que si no se equivocaba era amiga de Yusuke, pero al final todo había salido bien Yusuke había vencido a Hiei sorprendiéndolo, aunque había tenido algo de ayuda de Kurama, que termino bastante herido; pudieron salvar a la chica y devolver los tesoros aunque un poco dañados.<p>

Yusuke había sido enviado a una nueva misión en la que ella no podía ir a observar por lo que se quedó en la ciudad para seguir aparentando que lleva una vida normal y mientras tanto seguir entrenando, ella sentía como en sus días de entrenamiento sus poderes volvían a ella y estaba segura que dentro de no mucho tiempo podría ir al mundo espiritual para hablar con su padre. Ademas de hablar sobre que ella estaba viva y lo que había pasado, quería decirle que dejara libres a Kurama y a Hiei, que por lo que veía por lo menos el primero estaba en libertad condicional. Pero el segundo era por ahora por el que más interesada estaba, necesitaba que también estuviera libre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Misao estaba en el cuerpo de Milidy y que llevaba su vida, la relación con Kurama era muy buena, siempre estaban juntos, almorzaban en el tejado todos los días, hacían los trabajos juntos y luego él la acompañaba a su casa que quedaba casi de camino a la suya; pero en ningún momento se había vuelto a tocar el tema del casi beso, ese día mientras almorzaban ambos sentían que alguien los espiaba, pero al no sentir ningún tipo de energía no se preocuparon, hablaban de cualquier tema, otro cosa en la que se diferenciaba con Yoko, también apreciaban el silencio y en otras ocasiones ella tocaba el violín. Ese día en particular estaban hablando sobre sus familias, como Misao no conocía mucho a la familia de Milidy, solo al tío y tampoco lo conocía tanto, contaba alguna que otra mentira y algunas cosas de su familia real, pero más que nada dejaba que el que hablara fuera él.

—Hoy estas muy callada —indicó Kurama, sorprendido porque la chica hablara tan poco, cuando usualmente solía hablar sin parar, era una chica muy eléctrica y simpática y se llevaban muy bien y pasando el tiempo comenzaron a conocerse bastante bien.

—Es que hablar de la familia es algo delicado para mi —respondió mintiendo a medias, si bien pretendía abandonar el tema y que él creyera era porque sus padres estaban muertos, la verdad era por la muerte de su madre y la mala relación que siempre había tenido con su padre quien siempre había estado mas ocupado en mandar y castigar que escuchar unas simples palabras suyas, cuando había llegado a madurar había comenzado a escaparse y siempre terminaba siendo castigada, hasta que una vez decidió no volver más.

—Realmente lo siento —dijo al comprender que para la joven era un tema difícil de hablar, ya que sus padres habían muerto, sin pensarlo paso sus brazos por sus hombros y la abrazo, no sabía porque había echo eso, pero sus intuición le dijo que estaba bien, que no le fallaba a nadie por un simple abrazo. Ambos se quedaron así en silencio hasta que la campana sonó. Y sumidos en el mismo silencio caminaron hasta la clase. El día iba bien, hasta que en la hora de volver cada uno a sus casas, Maya, una de sus compañeras se acerco a Misao con cara de superioridad seguida por dos amigas, aquellas que siempre la acompañaban.

—Oye Milidy —exclamó la chica del medio parándose entre ella y Kurama— No se quien te crees que eres pero más te vale que te alejes de mi Shuichi —dijo con superioridad adosándose al brazo de Kurama quien miro a la joven con cansancio. Misao en cambio levanto la ceja sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

—Shuichi no es una cosa y el puede decidir con quien hablar —respondió tratando de disimular su enojo, de apoco el resto de los compañeros se fueron acercando para ver lo que estaba pasando. Misao miró a Kurama que no se inmutaba ante lo que estaba pasando, él ni si quiera se había tomado la delicadeza de soltarse del agarre de la chica, por lo que los celos fueron más y su enojo llego al punto máximo. De repente comenzó a sentir como su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a arder y al mirarse de reojo vio como su marca estaba apareciendo— Tranquila, prometí que amaría a otro hombre toda la vida —agregó sosteniéndose el brazo tratando de disimular el desgarrador dolor que estaba sufriendo— Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —dijo refiriéndose a la que había dicho Kurama, estaba muy enojada con ambos y eso no iba a terminar bien, sin tomar sus cosas salio del salón a paso rápido, pero llegado cierto punto corrió a velocidad sobrehumana hasta el techo de la escuela.

—Milidy —la llamó en un susurro Kurama aun con Maya colgada de su brazo, ella se había enojado con él, pero algo más había pasado, ella había salido del salón con una mueca de dolor, tomándose el brazo y sin tomar sus cosas, si ella se hubiera enojado y nada más hubiera usado algún comentario sarcástico hacia Maya abría tomado sus cosas y se hubiera ido calmadamente a su casa, así parecía ser ella, tan igual a Misao, aveces se preguntaba si no era ella con quien hablaba.

—Déjala Shuichi, ignórala es muy poco para ti —dijo la castaña apretando más el brazo del joven haciéndolo reaccionar, miró a la chica y se preguntó que hacia todavía allí, fuera o no fuera Misao, Milidy era su amiga y no iba a permitir que chicas como Maya la hicieran sentir mal—. Nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿no crees? —preguntó sonriente, Kurama en respuesta se soltó delicadamente, tanto que la chica no se había percatado— ¿No crees mi Shuichi? —volvió a preguntar levantando la cabeza dándose cuenta que el chico de cabello rojizo ya no estaba junto a ella, que no se había tomado la molestia de decir nada cuando se marcho del salón para ir a buscar a Milidy.

Usando sus habilidades siguió el olor de la chica, este lo guió hasta el tejado, mientras subía a trote las escalera pensaba como le pediría disculpas a la chica; mientras tanto, esta había caído de rodilla por el dolor apretando los dientes y sosteniéndose el brazo, que le ardía como si le estuviera quemando, tenía que contenerlo ya que no podría manejar lo, su poder acabaría con ella y quizás a muchas personas que pasaran por el lugar. Entre sus quejidos pudo sentir como alguien se acercaba, intento distinguir quien era pero el dolor la distraía demasiado. Con dificultad se levanto y camino hasta el borde del edificio y salto.

Kurama llego al techo mirando a todos lados buscando a la joven, pero luego de revisar todo descubrió que la chica no estaba allí, extrañado olfateo el aire y se concentro en encontrarla, sus sentidos le decían que Milidy había estado allí y luego había caminado hacia el sudeste, con los ojos cerrados camino unos pasos siguiendo el camino que había echo la joven, cuando abrió sus orbes quedo totalmente confundido, si Milidy había ido por ese lado quería decir que había saltado, ya que la escalera de incendio estaba del otro lado del edificio. Por ese lado después de unas cuadras estaban las vías del tren y la vieja estación, era demasiado raro que ella fuera hacia ese lado sola, sabiendo que era muy peligroso.

Misao había caminado apoyada en la pared hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una estación de trenes abandonadas, el lugar tenía una pinta horrible, estaba todo sucio y medio destruido por el tiempo de inutilidad, en puntos exactos el olor a orina era inaguantable y había algunos vagabundos y quizás drogadictos tirados en algunos rincones. Miasa no estaba asustada y pensaba que si su poder más fuerte era liberado allí no sería tan malo. Siguió caminando hasta que unos de los hombre que estaba allí tirados, que apestaban a alcohol y otras cosas se cruzaron frente a ella.

—Miren lo que tenemos por aquí —exclamó uno llamando la atención de los de más, los dos que estaban junto a él comenzaron a reír a carcajadas—. Esto no es un lugar para chicas como tu —agregó mirando de arriba a abajo a la joven que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Misao seguía esforzándose por contener su poder, debía controlarlo, no quería morir.

—Estas preocupada hermosa —afirmó otro apareciendo a su lado y tocando su pelo, Misao corrió su cara de golpe impidiendo que la siguieran tocando.

—¿Que te crees? —exclamo el primero tomándola con fuerza de la cara, Misao pudo oler su mano y apestaba a alcohol y cigarro— ¿Crees que vas a poder salir intacta de aquí? —preguntó tratando de besarle, pero al ver los ojos de la chicas encendidos como el fuego la soltó asustado.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? —preguntó otro tomando del hombro al asustado hombre, todos reían pensando que el hombre estaba demasiado alcoholizado o drogado y ya alucinaba con cualquier cosa. Todos comenzaron a callarse y temblar de miedo como sus amigos, cuando vieron que a la chica la rodeaba un aura de energía con forma de dragón y esta sonreía con maldad.

Ya no había dolor, su cuerpo había aceptado el poder del Ryu Hi Sei, no era buena idea usarlo en ese momento, porque necesitaba entrenar más su cuerpo, además no necesitaba tanto poder para vencer a esos simple e idiotas humanos, no iba a matarlos, además estaba prohibido para cualquier Yokai sin importa que clase, ni la razón, matar a un humano, solo los asustaría un poco y les daría una lección. En total había veintitres humanos allí que venció en solo un minuto y medio dejando a todos inconscientes, pero respirando. Lentamente dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, se detuvo un instante al sentirse observada, pero ahora que su poder había vuelto no le temía a nadie, además había reconocido a aquella persona que la observaba, Hiei y ella se miraron por unos segundo y luego desaparecieron de seguro él la había reconocido.

Misao decidió que iría al día siguientes al mundo espiritual a hablar con su hermano, que descubrió que era quien se hacia cargo de todo mientras el Gan Rey Enma se encontraba fuera, Koenma era el menor de los dos y siempre lo había tratado como a un niño, ya que se comportaba de dicha manera aunque tuviera mas de 700 años. Ellos era hijos del mismo padre, pero no compartían la misma madre, la madre de este había sido algo cruel con ella y siempre le había llenado la cabeza a Koenma, pero el amor que se tenían entre hermanos era muy fuerte y ahora que lo pensaba estaba muy segura que quien la había salvado poniéndola a adormir había sido él.

* * *

><p>—Milidy —escucho que la llamaban mientras salía de la escuela, reconoció que el dueño de la voz era Kurama por lo que se detuvo para que él la alcanzara, se sentía un poco mal, había sido algo cruel con el joven, lo había ignorado toda la tarde y se notaba que el chico estaba preocupado por ella— ¿Como estas? —preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, realmente había deseado preguntarle muchas de las cosas que vagaban su mente pero consideraba que debía respetarla.<p>

—Bien ¿y tu? —preguntó restando le importancia, le daba pena tratarlo así, pero no sabía que iba a pasar con ella cuando fuera el Riekai por lo que estaba algo nerviosa.

—Lamento lo de ayer —dijo Kurama muy apenado, realmente se sentía mal por lo había pasado— Vi que no estabas bien ¿Te dolía algo? —preguntó haciendo que a la joven casi se le salieron los ojos de la sorpresa, ella creía que el día anterior lo había disimulado bastante bien, pero luego callo en cuenta de que estaba hablando de Kurama un Yokai que observaba y analizaba todo, todo el tiempo.

—Me dolía un poco el brazo —respondió tratando de quitarle importancia, pero fue un gran error, porque Kurama bajo la vista y tomo la mano de la chica, pero esta fue rápida y con un movimiento rápido y disimulado escondió su mano en la cual tenía la marca del dragón, cubierta por una venda, su más poderosa técnica, se preguntaba si Hiei ya había adquirido aquella que era tan similar.

—¿Y donde te metiste? —volvió a interrogar, no sabía porque pero presentía que la chica estaba escondiendo algo—. Salí de tras tuyo y no te pude encontrar si que eres rápida —agregó, la chica solo se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular.

—Me fui a casa y si,soy bastante rápida —respondió nerviosa, Kurama la analizaba mucho y si seguía así se daría cuenta que le estaba escondiendo cosas y quizás se diera cuenta quien era ella, quería que él lo notara, pero no ahora, no cuando estaba por ir al Reikai. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos esperando que el otro dijera algo más y también queriendo decir muchas cosas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —preguntó educadamente Kurama con una sonrisa de lado y mirándola con dulzura.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a mi casa —respondió Misao con ganas de dejar todo e irse con él—. Nos vemos mañana —dijo en forma de despedida mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario por el que siempre caminaban juntos, Kurama saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y se quedo parado mirándola hasta que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, estaba muy convencido de que ella le escondí algo.

Misao camino hasta donde sus contactos le dijeron que había una entrada al mundo espiritual, la que ya había tratado de abrir en varias ocasiones, pero su insuficiente energía no se lo permitía. Esa vez la puerta se abrió en el primer intento y ella sonrió con suficiencia, cuando estuvo completamente en el Reikai volvió a sonreír mirando a todos lados, aquel lugar estaba igual a la última vez que había estado allí. Sigilosamente se infiltro al castillo y pasando por algunos pasillos llego a la oficina de Koenma que en ese momento estaba bacía, ella sonreía, era muy irónico que tuviera que entrar a su propia casa a escondidas, pero los subditos de su hermano y padre le traerían problemas si la veían allí y no la reconocían, cosa que dudaban.

—Ogry, cuantas veces te dije que me tienes que avisar cuando pasen esas cosas —escuchó que decía una voz aniñada que podía reconocer en cualquier parte y sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio y se cruzaba de piernas.

—Disculpe señor Koenma —respondió una voz nerviosa. Misao pudo reconocer que aquella voz era de uno de los Ogros que trabajaban en aquel lugar.

—Puedes irte, ahora voy a acomodar algunos papeles cualquier cosa que te necesite te llamo —indicó mientras entraba a su oficina. Como entro con los ojos cerrados no vio a la chica que sonría sentada frente a él, al parecer pasado unos segundos se dio cuenta que no estaba solo porque abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a la chica con sorpresa — Hola —saludo con una voz que intentaba ser seductora, Misao comenzó a reír haciendo que Koenma se enojara— ¿Quien eres y que hacas aquí? —preguntó mientras que Misao se paraba y se acercaba a él.

—Pensó que vos si me ibas a reconocer —comentó haciendo un puchero, Koenma la miró extrañado.

—Sabes no tengo tiempo para juegos —dijo sonando serio—, me acabo de enterar que mi hermana ya no esta donde la deje la última vez —comentó nervioso, Misao largo una carcajada.

—Suena a problemas —comentó, Koenma asintió pensando que si no solucionaba eso antes de que su padre se enterara iba a terminar mal— Entiendo, tu padre se enojara —respondió reconociendo ese gesto de terror de Koenma, este lo miró confundido, como esta chica era capaz de saber aquello— Mira te voy a dar una pista —dijo mientras sacaba su espada corta, Koenma retrocedió y trago saliva asustado. Misao sonrió de lado y con sus comunes movimiento hizo de que la espada que tenía en su mano saliera otro y la cara del príncipe del mundo espiritual se ilumino de entendimiento.

—Misao —exclamó sonriente, sin poder creer que no solo que su hermana estaba allí si no que el problema que lo estaba haciendo preocupar se resolvió más fácil de lo que pensaba— ¿Desde cuando despertaste? —preguntó sin poder creer que al fin estaba frente a su hermana después de tanto tiempo, cuando ella se había ido su padre le prohibió ir a buscarla, en cambio cuando ella fue herida casi de muerte y Ayame llego a anunciar que la princesa iba a morir por las heridas, su padre le permitió ir a buscarla y dejarla en algún lugar del Nigenkai oculta para que durmiera unos cien años para que sanara y que él sería el responsable de su protección. Él sabía que el rey estaba enojado con Misao porque ella se había escapado, pero a la vez sabía que la quería porque era su hija.

—Desperté hace un tiempo, algo así de unos ocho meses —contestó haciendo la cuenta mentalmente.

—¿Y por qué tienes forma humana? —volvió a preguntar, era muy raro que su hermana usara una forma humana.

—Desperté antes de tiempo, mi cuerpo no estaba recuperado por lo que busque un cuerpo para fusionarme —explicó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Es extraño, porque Milidy Inakegui murió en ese accidente —respondió pensativo, Misao lo miró sabiendo a que se refería, ella no se había fusionado con esa chica, se había apoderado de ese cuerpo—. De todas maneras iba a morir —respondió restando le importancia— y lo importante es que tu estas aquí —ambos se sonrieron, siempre habían sido más que nada reservados, nunca habían necesitado decirse mucho para saber que se querían y que siempre iban a estar allí para el otro.

—Koenma —lo llamó— quiero pedirte algo, pero también lo voy a hablar con papá, para no causarte problemas —este lo miró atento esperando que le dijera que era lo que quería— Quiero que perdonen a Kurama y a Hiei —cuando Koenma la escucho se atraganto con su propia saliva y luego miró a su hermana.

—Ya sabía que habías estado sin preguntar mucho por Kurama, pero ¿Hiei? —interrogo el príncipe negando, sabía de la historia que tenía con Yoko Kurama, él no tenía problema en dejar libre a Shuichi Minamino, el chico no había hecho nada tan terrible en cambio si lo juzgaban como Yoko Kurama saldría perdiendo, pero no había nada que pudiera asegurar.

—Juzguen a Kurama como Shuichi Minamino —ordenó, Koenma asintió pensando que eso se podría arreglar— Y Hiei es un Yokai poderoso puede ser de mucha utilidad, ademas quiero que entrene con migo —el joven con apariencia de niño arqueo una ceja incrédulo— Será su condena, liberta condicional, con la obligación de ayudar al detective en sus misiones —agregó empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Donde vas? —preguntó cuando racionó, su hermana seguía tan inteligente y perspicaz como siempre por lo que no estaba sorprendido.

—Ah, hablar con el rey —respondió restando le importancia—. Y a saludar a mi padre —agregó desapareciendo de tras de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, saludos. Emi :)<p> 


End file.
